howdy_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Howdy Doody
Howdy Doody, or just Howdy, is the second of the two main protagonists of the Howdy Cinematic Universe. He opposes Disassembly Man in their cosmic battle. Appearance Howdy is a small redheaded marionette with eleven strings that gave a significant amount of control to the puppeteer controlling Howdy. These strings have since been removed following Howdy gaining sentience. Howdy wears Western-style clothes, and has been seen wearing a bandanna and cowboy hat. Howdy also owns a large, red bandanna that he uses when associating with the Bloods. Howdy also has 48 freckles, as there were only 48 states in the United States at the time of his creation. Following his battle with Terrance Fletcher, Howdy only has one arm, although he has appeared with both in Cyberspace. Biography Creation Howdy was created by Bob Smith around 1947 in order to appear on NBC's new show, Puppet Playhouse. Howdy made his debut on December 27, 1947, and was received by audiences extremely well, leading NBC to create a new show centered around Howdy. Rise in Popularity As his show grew in popularity, demand for Howdy Doody merchandise increased. This led to the creation of countless impostor Howdies, who were presumed destroyed on January 1st, 2019. This rise in popularity suddenly stopped in 1954 when co-host Bob Smith suffered a heart attack and had to go on medical leave, and was replaced by Allen Swift as Howdy's puppeteer. Entrance into Stasis Howdy's television career ended with his show in 1960, although there were attempted reboots of the program in the 70's. Impostor Howdies made appearances around the globe following Howdy being entered into stasis in the Smithsonian Museum of American History. Sentience and Ascension In Late 2018, Howdy became a sentient being, and awoke from his stasis in Washington, D.C. He spent an unknown amount of time making his way to Margaritaville in Florida, and spent his time travelling learning about the culture of the modern world. During his studies, Howdy developed a deep hatred for "the Maymay Who Is Also a Man", and made it his mission to kill the being. Following a short battle witnessed by the ghost of Bob Smith, and Jimmy Buffett, Howdy killed Maymay as he begged for his life next to the Margaritaville stage. Just days after defeating Maymay, Howdy learned that a hero going by the name Disassembly Man had set out to kill him. Howdy learned from his newfound friend Jimmy Buffett that Disassembly Man was in fact former politician Paul Ryan. Howdy could not deal with Ryan just yet, as a new threat had appeared on the horizon, Tom Hanos. Howdy knew about Tom's intentions to steal IT, and knew he had to stop Tom before he reached Earth, immediately setting out for the Moon, where he waited for two weeks for Tom to arrive. As the fight drew on, Tom managed to acquire a sample of IT, a McDouble left on the Moon from the Apollo 11 mission decades before. In a last ditch effort to stop Tom, Howdy drew his sword and accessed his untapped power in order to go Super Saiyan 3, and quickly overcame Tom, who implored Howdy to let him have IT, to which Howdy replied, "Face it Tom, you're not powerful enough to have IT!". Howdy had won, but had destroyed Earth in the process, as he had intended all along, so as to put a stop to Disassembly Man. Howdy then made his way back to Earth, where he encountered the Bloods in the ruins of Los Angeles. They threatened Howdy, and attempted to intimidate him into killing an enemy of theirs, John 80's. Intrigued by the promise of combat, Howdy pretended that he could not defeat the gang in an instant, and joined the organization. Equipped with a red bandanna and a gat, Howdy set out to kill John, who had been destroying the already ruined city with his giant robot and Minion death squads. Howdy emptied the magazine in his gun into John's bodyguard, and stood unwavering as John declared him a "baaaaaaad boy". The subsequent fight saw Howdy prove his dominance once again, as John was powerless against the might of the godlike marionette. Howdy said his goodbyes to the Bloods, and traveled to the planet Mercury, where he found the ruins of a lost civilization surrounding a portal to hell. However, Terrence Fletcher was waiting for Howdy, thanks to a ship given to him by the Crips. Their fight was long and brought both fighters to their limits. Howdy began to drag mere nanoseconds behind Fletcher in the deadly dance, and in a moment of weakness, Howdy had his arm torn off by a cymbal thrown at him by Fletcher. As Howdy was slumped against a rock, armless and bloodied, Fletcher looked at him sadly and whispered "You were dragging, Howdy". Defeated and left for death, Howdy climbed through the portal to hell that Fletcher was guarding, and was transported into a cybernetic dimension, where his form appeared uninjured despite the fight he had just hours ago. Howdy proceeded to befriend a being known as Motherboard, who served as the handler for the spec-ops group Cybersquad, who was tasked with eliminating the terrorist Hacker. Howdy aided the group in their search, and despite the fourth member of Cybersquad, Digit, being disemboweled by Hacker, the group managed to eliminate Hacker for good by drawing and quartering him. Howdy then used his powers to influence Cybersquad and forced them to allow him to slay Motherboard, thus granting him the power of Cyberspace. Powers Howdy is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and has only been outclassed by Terrence Fletcher. He has many warforms that he can shapeshift into at will, although they all look somewhat similar to each other. Howdy is a capable gunslinger, and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Howdy sometimes chooses to wield a katana to fight off his foes, and is an extremely skilled swordsman. In addition to his more orthodox combat abilities, Howdy is also extremely intelligent, and can use this intelligence to manipulate the will of those around him if they trust him, or are mentally inept, as seen in his adventures with Cybersquad. Howdy also has the ability to manipulate gravity on his body, which he used to travel to and from the Moon, and used to get to Mercury. Howdy can also tap into hidden reserves of energy to go Super Saiyan 3.